Winter Wonderland
by Janet-Davis
Summary: CATS! It's kind of X-masy! I hope it won't be more than two or three chapters long. I'll try to hurry up with the other ones!!! I'd be happy 'bout reviews!!!


Winter Wonderland  
  
A small and quite helpless kitten, made it's way through the cold automn wind. The ground was muddy and her small paws got stuck now and again. Colourfull leaves flew arround her and every kitten would stop and play with them, chasse after them, but this one didn't. It didn't know how to play. The icy wind made her shiver and her fur was all dirty. She lay down under an old tree, hoping she would wake up the next morning. After a second thought she hoped she would die. Again she shivered. But not because of the wind, she shivered, sobbing quietly. She curled up to a little, fury, dirty hairball and fell asleap.  
  
*The kitten woke up. Its fur was covered by a soft, white, cold powder. The tabby had never seen something like this before. It jumped up and shook itsself. The white powder fell off its fur and the brown, orange and black stripes seemed so dark on its pure, white fur. The kitten sat down and licked over its paw. This white stuff tasted like water! Pure, deliciouse, water! And just then, one of these white powdery things landed on its nose. The tabby jumped up again and started chassing the white things. It looked up and saw the bright sun shining. Her tail twitched while she decided to move closer towards that bright light. The kitten felt its paws loose the ground and kind of flew towards the light, the white powder wasn't icy anymore, it was warm and cosy...*  
  
The kitten lay there covered by snow. Only her shivers made it possible to guess that something lay there. A big cat saw this shivering mountain of snow and walked closer towards it. The tom cat pushed away some snow and found a kittens face, frozen and cold, there in the snow, smiling! Without thinking about it, he grabed the kittens neck with his teeth and ran off.  
  
The kitten opened its eyes and sat up straight emediatly. It turned arround and then bit itsself into its shoulder to make sure that it wasn't dreaming. The tabby kitten sat on a couch, wrapped into blancet. It had never seen the inside of a house, but it was quite sure that this was one. There where candles all over the place and everything smelled like...like...cinamon! It had smelled that while passing a house once and it was a very nice smell. Everything was warm and cosy, so the kitten yawned and stretched and then jumped up by the voice of a blck main coon with a brownisch mane.  
  
"Hey, lil one!"  
  
The kitten stared at the good-looking savior.  
  
"What's ya name?"  
  
"I..." What followed was a quiet 'meow'. It had never talked to other cats before. "What's the metter with ya? I saved ya life! You could talk ta me. a 'Thank ya!' would be the least!"  
  
"I...Thank y...eow..." The kitten let its head drop onto its paws and started shivering.  
  
"Wha...what?" The tom smiled a little bit surprised. "Oh, well...ya're probably tired..."  
  
The black tom wrapped hisself arround the kitten a purred, hoping the kitten would calm down.  
  
"My...mum called me Etcetera..."  
  
The mane coon looked up. Hours had past and the dark, cold, snowy world outside the house had turned into a 'Winter Wonderland' that lay in the red, rising sun. The candles were out and the kitten stared at the tom, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh...beautyfull name..." He smiled. "You're a queen, aren't ya?"  
  
The kitten blushed.  
  
"Well, where is your mum? We should go find her!"  
  
"NO!" At once the kitten jumped up and a moment later broke down crying again.  
  
"What...?!" The tom rubbed his head against her's and purred again.  
  
After Etcetera had calmed down, she started speaking, disturbed by little sobbs.  
  
"My mum is dead...*meow*...she died when... *sob*... I was only a few days old, I didn't...didn't know how to talk, my eyes were closed...There were barks. Mumy said that we should hide and carryed us somewhere, where we were supposed to be safe...*sob* I heard her scream! She...didn't come back! Never."  
  
The kitten cuddled against the mane coon and cried.  
  
"Does that mean you...never saw her?"  
  
The kitten nodded.  
  
"...and your brothers and sisters.. .?"  
  
The kitten shook its head. "Dead... "  
  
The tom stood up. "C'mon! I'll show ya something that might cheer you up!"  
  
The kitten looked at him, a little bit hesitated, but followed.  
  
The tom jumped up some stairs and ran through a few doors, finaly heading out of a window. The kitten followed. She looked out of the window. She could see the roof of the house, covered with that white fluffy stuff, which scared her by now. She stopped.  
  
"Why don't you follow me?" the tom asked. His paws had made little holes into the snow.  
  
"What is this?" Etcetera asked, her tail twitching nervously.  
  
"It's called snow! Don't be scared! It's just frozen water!"  
  
"But didn't it try to...kill me?"  
  
A short laughter, then a worried look on his face. "You shouldn't lay down in the snow for too long! But it really doesn't kill ya! C'mon!"  
  
The kitten made a first step into the mane coons pawprint. She smiled and then ran to the tom, who grinned back at her.  
  
"Have a look at that!"  
  
The kitten looked at the 'snow' in the garden, that was wrapped in the red sunlight. Never before Etcetera had cared about how nice this world could be!  
  
"What's your name?" She said quietly.  
  
"Mine?" the tom grinned. "Rum Tum Tugger! But call me Tug!"  
  
The kitten nodded and 'Tugger' layed his paw onto her shoulder trying to keep her warm.  
  
"Tug?"  
  
"Yes lil one?"  
  
"May I stay here? With you? I don't have anybody else... "  
  
Tugger pulled his paw away.  
  
Etcetera startled. She turned her face away and a big fear crept into her soul. She stared into the red sun, seconds seemed like hours, minuets seemed like years...  
  
"Well..."  
  
The kittens face turned emediatly bach to Tugger.  
  
"Why not?!" He grinned. "It isn't really my stile, but... I can't push away  
  
a cutie like you!" Tugger blinked.  
  
A giant smile spread over the tabby queens face. She jumped up and down, throwing the snow all over the place (And all over Tugger!) When the tom had enough he grabbed the kittens paw and hissed gently. The kittens face darkened, but seeing the mane coon smile again, she knew everything was okay.  
  
They chased each other through the garden untill the red sun turned white yellowisch and bright. Then they sattled down under a small tree with an aviary. Tugger looked up, hoping for some birds, but there were none, so the two of them decided to Go back into the house.  
  
"I think the humans aren't here today, but they all ways put some food into my bowl." Tugger pushe Etcetera towards their 'brunch'.  
  
The kitten sniffed and then started eating the whole bowl up. Tugger pulled her back, but there was nothing left. He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh... you wanted some food too..." Etcetera tried to look very inocent.  
  
"Yes, I did want somethin' to eat...but I've had enough this night." He looked back at the bowl. "You must haven't eaten for days!"  
  
"Yes..." Etce yawned.  
  
This had been to much for the little kitten. Tugger showed her his basket and they curled up inseide. Tugger sighed, looking at the sleeping queen...or rather to say princess! He smiled by this brilliant thought. Never before he had felt this way for a quee...princess! It was something like... what a father would feel for his childeren! Yeah! That's it. He was kind of a father! He grinned. He! The Rum Tum Tugger! Had finaly 'found' a daughter! And that without doing...well, what he really liked to do... 


End file.
